Rosaline confronts Juliet
by BaByZoMbIeWiLLeAtYoU
Summary: What if there was something we missed out on Romeo and Juliet? What if Rosaline confronted Juliet about Romeo? THIS DID NOT HAPPEN IN ROMEO AND JULIET! I MADE IT UP. I DO NOT OWN ROMEO AND JULIET I AM JUST A FAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo & Juliet Bonus Scene**

**This scene will show Rosaline and Juliet talking about what they think of Romeo. It takes place at the party after Romeo and Juliet have danced and shared there first kiss. Juliet has already asked the Nurse about Romeo and she now knows he is a Montague. Rosaline noticed Romeo trying to find her so she hid in the shadows and watched Romeo talk the Capulet Daughter, Juliet.**

_Rosaline watches Juliet and Romeo in the Shadows behind a wall. She has a smirk on her face and looks at Romeo and then at Juliet. Then Romeo runs off then you see the nurse approach Juliet talk to her for a moment then leave. Lips move, but no dialog is spoken between Juliet in the nurse since we are looking at in Rosaline's point of view. A close up is on Rosaline and then it fades out onto Juliet and Romeo, then Romeo leaving then to the nurse and Juliet. After the nurse leaves, Rosaline approaches Juliet with a slight grin on her face. Juliet is faced the other way then turns around seeing Rosaline and she looks at Rosaline's face. Rosaline opens her mouth and speaks._

**Rosaline: So, I assume you are Juliet that I have heard so much about. (She smiles offering her hand to a shake) I'm Rosaline; I couldn't help but over hear you and your mother's conversation about finding you an exceptional husband. I see that you have your eyes open already for a certain…(she pauses for 10 seconds) Someone.**

**Juliet: (She bites her lip a little embarrassed and has a shy, embarrassed look on her face) Oh, madam, that's sir Romeo, the lead Montague's only son, It seems that he is very appeasing and polite. (She shifts a little) But, Madam, If I may ask, why do you ask me these questions and are interested in this little fray between the two houses? (Juliet shakes her hand out of embarrassment)**

**Rosaline: Well, dear Romeo had his eyes on me for a little while. But I never returned his love back. Yes, he is nice but he doesn't appeal to me like he does you. I like my men, a little bit rougher around the edges if you know what I mean. (She flashes a bright grin at Juliet) But my dear Juliet, do you love Sir Romeo already or is it just a crush because of his tender cuteness. (She giggles for a second and fans herself.)**

**Juliet: (She has a shocked look on her face) Well, Madam, he is appealingly… (She pauses for a second to catch her self) cu... Stable but Madam, I think I love him because he is different from the other men. (She glances around the room) There is something different about Romeo that I like. Maybe it's the way the dimples appear on his cheek when he smiles or the tenderness of his hand…or the sin of his lips (She blushes not believing it slipped, which causes Rosaline's eyebrow to arch) But, I know for sure I want to see more of him and his love.**

**Rosaline: (She smiled a bit feeling sorry for Juliet since she has been struck with cupids arrow) Well, my dear, Romeo has a tendency to follow the girls that he (She pauses for 5 seconds) "loves" like a little lost puppy. (She glances over at the ballroom then back at Juliet) But he is rather poetic in his words. I was his "Shining Sun". It was flattering at first but it got old really fast.**

**Juliet: So, are you saying you dislike Romeo or is it the fact that you think you're to good for him (She said it a little harsher then she meant with her eyebrows creased). Because in my opinion, even though I'm a Capulet and he's a Montague, sworn enemies of separate houses, I find him very romantic and flattering. I wouldn't mind if he followed me around because it would show that the dear boy is loyal and doesn't have his eyes on any other pleas able wench such as you madam. (She looked sternly at Rosaline) If I were you, I wouldn't have let such a wonderful man slip out of my reach if I were you. But one person's lost is another person's gain most of the time.**

**Rosaline: Well, Juliet. (She glared at her a little taken away by her words) Trust my word, he will follow you until your blind and then you will wish he was locked up in a cell or had no feet to gallop around with (She smirked liking that idea). But, I agree with you, this fray between the two houses is ridiculous. I can't soak in my gold tub without hearing clinging of swords outside (She sighed). I think its sprung out of the Montague's Jealousy of the Capulet's. (She fanned herself again).**

**Juliet:** **Madam that's** **absurd! What makes you think like that! If I see any jealousy it's because of Romeo, the son of the head Montague and I, Juliet, daughter of the head Capulet, are unconditionally untraceably in love!**

**Rosaline: My dear, has cupid struck you when you were blind, now more blind then ever before. You don't have to believe me my sweet but one day it will come back and bite you on the bottom.**

**Juliet: (Glares sternly) My bottom has nothing to do with this it is my heart underneath my bosom. My heart tells me what I want then I shall seek it out. Love doesn't speak from the mind it comes from the heart. I am sorry, think with your mind all you want but madam, I know what my heart wants and my heart wants Sir Romeo, the gentle Montague, and Fairest in the land.**

**Capulet: (Calls from a distance) Juliet! Ascend to your chambers now and get ready for tomorrows day break. (He looks over and then sees Rosaline) My dear Rosaline, would you like an escort home? (He looks over at Tolbalt ) **

**Rosaline: (Quickly states to Juliet) Just wait and see dear Juliet (She gives a smile to Juliet and winks then turns to sir Capulet) That would be nice sir, thank you, much appreciated. (Tolbalt takes her hand and starts to walk away, Juliet runs out the door to her chambers)**

_Next shot is Juliet in her chambers or what we call today, her bedroom. She is sitting on her bed thinking talking like if someone were in her room with her._

Juliet: **Is this mistress Rosaline correct? Shall I believe what I hear or shall I just forget it. My heart wants Romeo but what if this turns out bad. Thou shall not dwell on others opinions and stick with thou own. (She looks out her window and sighs) Oh thou Romeo, heart full of grown and gentleness of thou heart shall keep mine in thy will. Alack, my heart will keep his through my will. (She closes her blinds and then the next shot is her closing her door and then the story ends)**

**Cast:**

**Rosaline:**

**Juliet:**

**Tolbalt:**

**Romeo:**

**Nurse:**

**Capulet:**

**Tolbalt:**


	2. Must Read!

THANKS EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORIES! THIS WAS JUST A SHORT ONE I DID FOR AN ASSIGNMENT AT SCHOOL! I AM CURRENTLY FILMING IT AND THAT'S WHY IT SAYS CASTS AT THE BOTTOM AND IS SET UP KINDA WEIRD! THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME SOON AND MESSAGE ME BECAUSE I LOVE SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS! THANK YOU!

- BaByZoMbIeWiLLeAtYoU


End file.
